Rhyming of SCV!
by corporalredhound
Summary: Here's my rhyme take of my love/hate relationship with Soul Calibur V. And how my favorite characters react to my rhyming including one beautiful Greek warrior, Sophitia, though apprehensive for the future... Mild rhymes and slight SophiexTaki


Rhyming of SCV!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Calibur, but only the rhymes here and borrowing the characters for my personal entertainment. All belongs to damn Namco. Sheesh.**

I'm writing a fic here regarding my feelings towards SCV through my rhymes I came up recently this week when I publish this. I'll put in regarding my rhymes are gonna be in it, but still this is kind of like a little critic of rhymes about SCV. Here goes.

I sat with a chagrin on myself, thinking that when I bought SCV it was sure to be another blockbuster hit of the series…I was wrong. I then had to take out my disappointed attitude towards the roster that made the series a hit. I then turned my attention to my four favorites Xianghua, Sophitia, Kilik and Taki. So here's my fic in my POV with the rhymes. Enjoy this with spare time. Hey it really rhymes! lol

"Everyone…I'm not happy at all now. A certain tragedy has fell upon me, and could affect each and everyone of you…" I said straightly.

The ninja Taki eyed me. "What sort of gloom you speak of?" She crossed her arms with a narrowed stare.

Kilik rose up and answered me directly. "Is it Soul Edge reappearing again, Louis? Strange, my Dvapara-Yuga doesn't sense it's aura…" He said suspiciously.

I shook my head. "No, Kilik. Something far worse…"

Xianghua and Sophitia then went towards me and both exhibited a worried face. "Please Louis, tell us! What tragedy had cursed upon you?"

A sighs hissed through my mouth. I took out a game case from my PS3 saying Soul Calibur V on it.

"What a strange looking book, Louis." Sophitia said in curiosity.

"It's not a book, it's a case from a game you play with." I explained hastily

"I see. Importantly, who is that man fighting what I would recall a cursed being of Soul Edge, Nightmare in the image?" The Greek warrior said even suspicious.

I then sported a face with silence written on it. As I knew I couldn't spill her future with uncertainty. I didn't want to worry her more…

"…" It was all I could express.

Sophitia, Kilik and Xianghua all pleaded me for answers, like some know it all wizard who would seek problems for a solution, while Taki eyed me further in suspicion. Unfortunately all I can say was what was gonna happen in short rhymes, only hurting them a little to the truth.

I then turned up on themselves and spoke-

_Soul Calibur V hits the January 31st scene_

_The hype surprised me to see it turned out into a little bean_

_Popped the disc to loading screens, then a sucky intro came Namco you in sissy dreams?_

_Made my eyes gouge out and really wanna scream_

_Pressed start to the screen to see a missing few_

_What happened to the chicks I loved like Sophie Namco_

_Made them drink gallons of Mountain Dew?_

"You called me Sophie…and what's a mountain dew?" Sophitia then blushed.

I smiled slightly.

_In my response screw you_

_You achin my pleasure for this game_

_My lawyers gonna sue_

_Disappoint came, I knock you guys bleedin with a cane_

_Explain to some of the fans like me with your feces in shame_

_Y'all ruined a game set to gems_

_What's next for you idiots_

_Gonna have Natsu screw with Capcom's dirty ol Gen?_

_Rather have Doctor Who next fighting with his little laser pen_

_More questions to say Namco why just why?_

_Plot twist wise, regarding my favorites Sophitia_

_Did she really die?_

_Makes me wanna gulp down a juice drink and fatten up to deny!_

_Y'all better have the next game full fanservice of my wildest dreams_

_I want one with Sophitia and Taki smooching each other in lesbian scenes_

_Now makes me want to give you guys an atomic noogie, but at least the game kept me in because of Mitsurugi._

_Hope that in years 2 or 3, Soul Calibur VI will have everything on the list_

_Next game, please get everybody back like Sophie, Taki and still Mits!_

_You better get your stuff right, Namcrappers or my fist will smack your faces full of bloody bits_

Taki readied her Mekki-Maru. "You mentioned of HIM? Where is he?"

I made Taki calm her Mekki to her side hilt. "He isn't here." I responded

The female holy warrior was shocked of the words. "Louis…is it true…? And what of my child, Pyrrha…?" Sophitia asked in worry.

Sophie pursued more. "Louis…answer me, please!" She said with convincing but broken words through her worried tone, setting her to cry

I shook a bit in me, as my face says "I don't know for sure, Soph…" with apprehension as I looked away from her in sunken eyes. Sophitia then faltered and kneeled down with tears.

Taki kneeled and hugged her in comfort. "Sophitia…" She said with a worried expression.

I sighed once more when the four looked on me about their uncertain future after Ostrheinsburg, which takes place in SCIV. I then finished up and sat in despair for the worry of them, Sophitia be the most worried.

I then rubbed my eyes and lied my head down feeling sorry for her.

"Sophie…" I sunk my head low and knelt beside herself, crying away…

_But the futures bright, lets hope the series burn more with SCVI in sight_

_I just know one day all of the girls will be back for more friendships and fights_

**The End…?**


End file.
